


More Than A Booty Call

by LindzDDub86



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Nick Carter, when he travels the world has booty calls all around. When he returns to the UK, he has a booty call named Lindz. However, this booty call goes to different measures and has a whole different meaning and feeling for the man. With never before things happening...
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She turned over, still fast asleep in her bed. Having a lovely dream about anything. But her dream was being interrupted by the sounds and the feel of vibrations. They kept happening, while she was getting to the best bit of her dream. It tends to be the norm for Lindz. She somehow never gets to finish her dreams off, as she is always interrupted. But this interruption was different. The vibrations kept happening and has they flowed, the dream faded into blackness. She darted her eyes awake and huffed and puffed, being angry. ‘What could possibly be messing with me and my dreams now’ she thought.  
She rubbed her eyes, and with a glimpse she turned to her bedside cabinet when she noticed her phone was flashing. When she went to sleep, she would put her phone on a Do Not Disturb until a certain time. She looked at her phone again from the distance, not wanting to move, hoping it would stop ringing. She rolled up onto one elbow and tilted her phone so she could see it. The number dialling was a number she had never seen before. The area code was something she had no idea it was from. So, she placed her phone back down. And silence, her phone had finally stopped. She turned over again, to try and go back to sleep but the moment she did that, her phone went off again. She turned onto her back, took a deep sigh and a big stretch and grabbed hold of her phone. She answered it.

“Good morning beautiful.”  
The male voice said, she rubbed her eyes again, and smiled. She instantly recognised his voice.  
“Well good morning to you too, have you got a new number?”  
The male voice replied, “Ah shit, sorry babe. I thought I texted you when I changed my number.”  
Lindz laughed, “It’s a good job I still have the same number myself then.”  
He laughed.  
“So, I take it you’re in the area then Nick?”  
Nick cleared his throat, “Hey can a guy just ask how a woman is? But yeah, I’m not that far from your apartment actually. Are you free?”  
Lindz rolled her eyes, she knew what he wanted, “Well it all depends on you, Nick… I ain’t gonna be used like last time.”  
Nick coughed, “Babe, I didn’t mean to make it feel like that last time. I was stuck for time. The boys were asking questions because we were meant to have met up at a certain time and I was late… extremely late.”  
Lindz stayed silent. See Lindz lived in the United Kingdom and Nick was the infamous Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys and therefore lived in the United States. If you would like to say, Lindz was Nick’s booty call.  
“You still there Lindz?”  
Lindz replied, “Yeah I’m still here. You best mean it this time.”  
“I promise, I won’t leave in such a rush. It’s not just that for me you know baby girl, I do love being in your company.”  
Lindz smiled. The way he would call her baby girl would send flutters in her stomach.  
“Well, I suppose I can squeeze you in Nick,” she laughed, “However I’m gonna get up now and get myself a shower so you know the drill.”  
Nick smiled, “I take it the key is in the same place?”  
“For you, always.”  
“Alright, see you soon beautiful.” Nick then hangs up the phone.  
She placed her phone back on the bedside cabinet and pulled herself out of her bed, made her bed and made her way downstairs where she went straight into the kitchen pressing the switch on button on the coffee machine and made a big strong americano. She turned to the fridge and reached in to grab the plant-based milk she always used and poured a little in the mug to take the strong taste away. She then, made her way back upstairs to the bathroom, where she turned the water on and switched it to shower mode. As the shower was warming up, she would go to her bedroom, strip down to her birthday suit and sort the towels out to then hang the towels on the warmer in the bathroom and climbed into her shower letting the hot water fall down her face.

It did not take Nick long to make his way to Lindz’s place. He parked on the driveway and quickly grabbed some sunglasses and a cap to help disguise who he was. The neighbourhood Lindz lived in was a very nosy neighbourhood. He turned his key to turn the engine off, unclipped his seatbelt; climbed out the driver’s side of his car and closed his door, alarming it walking away. His heart was pounding, for he hadn’t seen Lindz in such a long time. He knocked on the door, watching all around the house so no one was peeking. There was no answer, so Nick bent down to the brick behind the garbage bin where the key laid underneath. Once he stood up, he took another look around to see if anyone saw what he did and he turned the key into the lock and opened the door to Lindz’s place and closed it behind him.  
He walked straight upstairs and looked on in her bedroom. As she wasn’t in there, he suddenly heard the water and the shower in the bathroom. The sound of knowing she was having a shower and the thought of knowing she was naked made Nick’s lips curled into a naughty, devilish side smirk. He placed his phone on the side in Lindz’s room and eagerly pulled his jacket off and throwing it to the floor. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he kicked his shoes and socks off. He stood up unbuckling his belt on his jeans and he allowed them fall and pool onto the floor before stepping out of them, whilst pulling his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to his other clothes. Rubbing his hands together he walked over to the bathroom door and turned the handle. Realising she had not locked it got his heart racing even more. His booty call was on the other side of the door, naked, wet and warm. He opened the door and looked in front of him. He was like a dog on heat, he couldn’t stop himself salivating. It was something he couldn’t control around her. He walked over to her shower door, sprang it open and jumped in shutting the door behind him. 

Lindz smiled, when she felt the cold hit her ass when Nick opened the door to then it warmed up again when he closed the door. She had her back to him, smiling away trying to wash her hair. She shivered when she felt his hands take hold of her hips and bring her body closer to his. She ached for his touch for all this time and now he was finally here, she was in awe. Nick, pulling her body closer to his, nuzzled his lips and nose into the base of her neck. Taking in her scent, he parted his lips and planted kisses on her neck, making her groan under his touch. He knew this made her toes curl. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes, enjoying the man’s lips all over her neck. His hands travelled from her hips upwards past her waist, and around her breast. He took his hands, and he cupped her breasts in his palms, caressing and kneading them.  
“I have missed you baby girl… so much” He whispered in her ear. Breathing heavily down her neck he led out a soft moan. With every caress he did, his shaft grew and ached. Kissing her neck once more he looked up and saw the body wash. He pulled his hand away from her left breast and reached out for the wash.  
“Here, let me wash your back.”  
He opened the top of the bottle, turned it upside down and pressed the bottle enough to allow the body wash land on his hands and fingers. He handed the bottle back to Lindz, whilst she held it and he got to work. He rubbed the wash between his hands and placed it on her shoulders. Massaging her shoulders, allowing her to loosen up under his touch. Moaning to the touch of his motions. Lindz still with her eyes closed, licking her lips, enjoying every inch his fingers touched on her body. “Oh fuck!” Escaped her mouth. Smiling, Nick took his hands further down, washing her lower back, travelling to the cheeks of her booty. In circular motions, both of his hands squeeze her ass, making her whimper out.  
“You like that baby?” Nick asked her.  
“Oh God Nick! What are you doing to me?”  
Nick leaned in closer to her ear, “Sending you crazy.”  
She laughed, “You don’t need to tell me.”  
He glided his hands down to the tops of her thighs massaging them up and down. Slowly with his foot he kicked her legs, separating them further. And he didn’t waste time sliding a finger between her folds. Feeling how warm she felt around his finger, he quickly inserted another.  
“Fuck! Lindz, you’re feel so fucking good around my fingers.” He grunted. Pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of her, she started to shake. Her hands slammed on the shower wall to keep her steady a little at least, resulting in her dropping the body wash. Knowing he was affecting her so much he drove his fingers deeper, where she let out a sexy gasp. Quickly, her hand took hold of his, the one between her legs as though she tried to control him, but he was in his own little rhythm. She quickly turned around to face him. The first time she was face to face with the blonde man, in front of her. In all his glory, his shaft pulsing hard and aching. Water dripping from his face, bringing his hair over his eyes, was such a sexy sight for Lindz. She grabbed his face and pressed her hungry lips on his. He tightly hugged her and inviting her tongue, parting his lips and flicking around with his tongue. He ingulfed her taste. He parted from her lips and looked hungrily in her eyes deeply.  
“I’ve missed you so much Lindz.”  
She smiled, “You’re not the only one. This feels like a dream, it’s been so long.”

He smiled at her, leaning in kissing her one more time, when he threw his head in the direction of the door. She knew exactly what he meant. She turned the shower off and Nick opened the door, stepped out and helped Lindz out. He grabbed the towels for them both and they wiped each other down. Staring with lush in their eyes. He took her hand and led her to her own bedroom when he turned around grabbing her tightly and planting another kiss on her lips. Lindz slicking her fingers through his wet, messy hair. Caught up into an embrace, he turns her and pushes her down to the bed still kissing her. 

He brought his head to hers and looked into her eyes, smiling and panting heavily. He took his lips, planting little pecks on her skin, whilst caressing her breasts, he travelled further. Pecking her skin with his soft, warm lips he took his hand, and he parted her legs. He looked at her with his eyes and he descended onto her hood. He took a big breath on her hood, sending shivers through the nerves of her body. Smiling, knowing the tease he gave off, he parted his lips and slowly allowed his tongue to glide over her pulsing folds. Usually, the man would lick and suck quite vigorously and rough but not this time. He took his time, enjoying every detail of her folds, pulling them apart and looking at them before going back into kissing them with his lips and lapping her taste with his tongue. He could feel the woman’s body he was pleasing, move under his lips. She lifted her hips to bring her folds closer to him, reaching out to his hair having a firm hold of the position of his head.  
“Oh my god!” She let out a slight moan, “Oh yes! Right there Nick.” She panted out. It was clear to him; she was starting to feel the arousal of her orgasm. He slowly took his hand and like in the shower, he slid two fingers in her which in unison made her arch her back from the bed. Her breathing getting heavier and shorter. Sliding his fingers backwards and forwards into her he builds up a rhythm and could feel the pulsations coming from within her vaginal walls. Her legs shuddering, knowing she was being driven closer to her climax, he carried on at full speed, fingering, sucking and licking, until he felt her walls crush his fingers from inside. As she came hard, he removed his fingers and lapped up her juices that were flowing from her.  
Panting and trying to breathe, Lindz rolled herself up onto her elbows, looking flustered with a huge grin, “Fuck me! That was so good. It’s been a while!”  
Nick fluttered his eyebrows and chuckled, “And by God it was so worth the fucking wait! You taste amazing baby girl.” 

He stood up, examining every inch of Lindz’s body from her long, wet black hair down to her toes and back again to her face, “You know you are incredibly beautiful Lindz. I’m not just saying it.”  
She blushed, no one else made her blush the way Nick did. You would think she had feelings for him. He crawled over her, looking into her eyes, kissing her lips. He rested his forehead onto hers, “Lindz, I want you. I want to be in you, now.”  
She cupped his face, “Then take me. Do what you want to me Nick.”

He crawled back up from the bed and grabbed his length, which right now was covered in his precum. He rubbed the precum around the tip of his length and he shifted in position to allow himself to enter her. He took his hand and placed it beneath her back and lifted her slightly so she would take all of him. Nick was the only one she has ever had, in the big size range. She felt every inch drive inside of her, heightening her arousal once again. He stood still for a minute allowing for her walls to stretch to allow his shaft to slide more freely inside of her, for she still had a few more inches left to take.  
“Fuck! Nick!”  
“Oh Lindz, you feel so fucking good around my cock! Oh shit me, you’re so fucking wet girl!” Nick suddenly said, panting. He brought his torso closer to Lindz, slowly taking a stride backwards and then pushing himself further into her. Looking into her eyes and not breaking the eye contact while he thrusted against her body, he brought his lips down and planted a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks and then he drove his lips onto hers, devouring her mouth. Letting out a groan, Nick moved faster, picking up the pace. Again, usually when these two hooked up to have sex, it clearly was just that. It was just sex; they would pleasure each other and then would be it. But today’s romping was different. Nick took his time, as if he wanted to savour the flavour.  
As Nick picked up the pace, Lindz drove herself onto his cock more when he was pushing into her, causing them to feel their arousals more as well as she could feel Nick’s length deepen into her. She grabbed hold of his arms, looking up to him as he pounded her insides when something shockingly happened. And it wasn’t just Lindz who was shocked either. Nick had a sudden shocked look on his face.  
“What the?”  
Never ever had this happened to them both before. It seemed as Nick’s length grew more inches whilst inside of her and now as he was thrusting in her, he was going a lot deeper in. This made them feel strange but in a good way.  
“Oh, fuck Nick! You grew?!” Lindz said in-between panting.  
Nick, sweat from his face, grinned, “Fuck me baby… it feels fucking amazing. I told you I had missed you! Seems like I ain’t the only one”

It wasn’t long until Lindz’s arousal was about to explode. The build up was evident in her face, and evident in the way her walls were contracting around his now longer shaft. “Let go for me baby girl. I’m almost with you.”  
Looking at Nick, she let go and she came shuddering under the weight of the blonde man. “Shit, I’m coming too baby.” And Nick shot his warm, load inside her. He jerked a good minute before he wiped the sweat from his face and lean over to kiss Lindz on her lips. 

He pulled himself out and sat on the side of the bed, smiling and catching his breath. He looked at her, watching her gleam and looking at him.  
“Hey, move on up,” He said to her, gesturing she moved up on the bed. Once she moved up, Nick came back onto the bed and lied next to Lindz. He held his arm out to invite her to snuggle into his chest. For a minute they caught their thoughts and their breaths, whilst Nick cuddled Lindz. And for once again, this was all different to the other times these two met up. Lindz could hear his heart beating against the cavity of his rib cage. As though it was trying to escape.  
“Wow, that was amazing!” Nick said, “It gets better and better every time with you baby.”  
Lindz just nodded, she was still catching her breath. Nick did something else he never usually does, he played with her hair, sniffed it and kissed her forehead. She felt a little weird out because this was totally out of Nick’s character. They would fuck, fall on each other, and then be dressed and out the door. But he seems to be loving today.  
“Are you okay babe?” She asked.  
Nick replied, “Yeah baby girl. Why do you ask?”  
She shook her head, “Oh its okay, it’s just… did it not feel different to you? Do you not feel different?”  
“Baby girl,” Nick took her face and lifted it, so she looked at him, “I told you I wasn’t gonna rush anything today. But yes, it felt different. Different in a fucking good way babe!”  
She smiled, “Yeah you seem to be different too. I mean not complaining, but you’re very…”  
“Loving?” Nick questioned. She nodded.  
“Well, you see Lindz, I have been missing you like crazy. I ached to be over here, to ring you and see you. I haven’t been able to keep you out of my head. It was like I pined for you. Which made me realised, I didn’t just want to fuck your brains out Lindz.”  
She looked at him confused, “Oh right, so what did you want to do?”  
“I wanted to give you me. I can’t describe it babe. I didn’t just want to have sex, I wanted to make love to and with you.” He grinned but inside he cringed because he had no idea how she was gonna take that.  
“So, what are you trying to say Nick?” She paused, “Is this starting to feel like it’s more for you?”  
When she leaned on his chest and looked up to his eyes, she caught a glint in his eyes. A sparkle she has never seen before. She sat up and straddled him. His hands rubbing her waist. She darted to give him a kiss on his lips when he met hers romantically and passionately. He pulled away, removing her hair from her face.  
He smiled, “I am saying just that Lindz. I do not know what you have done to me, but I said I love being in your company. I love spending time with you, when I can, and I do love you baby girl.”  
Her ears pricked up, “Then we are in a bit of a situation then Mister, aren’t we?”  
He nodded, “I promised myself I wouldn’t get feelings with you. It was meant to just be a booty call. But you are just more than that babe. You are an incredible woman.”  
She smiled whispered in his ear, “Well the thing is I love you too Nick.”  
His eyes widened; he didn’t think this could be happening. He had fallen for the girl who was supposed to just be a romp in the hay sack. For she was not just his only booty call, he had one in every country he went too. But in the UK, she was his. And he was in the moment to ditch the other calls off.

A few moments had passed and then it was time for Nick to get to where he was needed to be. He may have been a little late again arriving to the place, but this time he wasn’t rushing to get back. He spent every moment he could with Lindz that morning. But it was time for him to go. He got dressed and sorted his hair out. Luckily Lindz kept a tub of his hair spray and that so he could style it back to how everyone loved it to be. Lindz slipped into a nightie and her dressing gown, whilst Nick got ready and walked him to the door. As she opened it, he leant in for one last kiss.  
“I’ll be back later, I wanna spend the whole night by your side.” He smiled looking into her eyes.  
She smiled back, “I’m looking forward to it already.”

She stood at her front door, sliding the key he used back under the brick and watched him as he pulled out of the driveway. He pipped his car horn and off he drove away leaving Lindz feeling sad and aching for Nick more. She turned around and closed her door, leaning onto the closed door smiling from ear to ear. She was looking forward to that night, hoping the man she just heard say loved her was coming back to spend the night with her.


	2. Chapter 2

All that afternoon, the two ‘lovebirds’ couldn’t stop texting each other. In fact, it was hard to tell who was more excited than the other.   
“Erm... are we keeping you?”   
The blonde man lifted his head up to the darker haired man, “Oh hey sorry D, where were we again?”  
“You’re heavily distracted Nick…” Howie said.  
“And chirpy!” Brian butted in. He nudged Howie and winked his eye, trying to gesture what he meant but Howie was not getting it at all. Nick just laughed.  
Brian turned to Nick, “I mean we never seen you like this before… who is she?”  
Nick blushed with excitement, something he never did. He never grew feelings for anyone. Being in a boyband, it was just so hard to do. He was young, he grew up in the music industry. He did not wanna be tied down. He just wanted to party all night, have a little tipple to keep him going, and sleep with girls. He knew he could because of his famous status. But when he thought of Lindz, he wanted to stop all that.   
“Well, we are in the UK… so is her name Lucy again?” AJ asked, “I mean I can’t keep up with you Nicky Nick.”  
Again, Nick smiled, “Lindz is her name. And I have no idea what you mean by that.”  
AJ shrugged his shoulders, “Well you do have a group of numbers stored in your phone called booty calls.”  
“Surely he doesn’t have THAT many?” Howie asked being so oblivious to Nick’s party tactics.  
“Howie, my friend, this is Nick we are talking about! The dude has a girl in every country. Not just in every state back home.” AJ chuckled. Howie stood there open mouthed. He could not believe what he was hearing, but Howie was not much of a party animal like Nick and AJ are.  
“I mean if Kev…” Howie started.  
“Well, he isn’t here!” Nick blurted out. And he was right. It was the year 2008, Kevin decided he needed to leave the group a couple of years ago. Get away for a bit. He was struggling with the workload, not just physically but also mentally. It was tiring though; they were so popular. They were so rushed off their feet, everything in their bodies began to break down. AJ had a rehab stint due to his demons, and Nick seems to be spiralling out of control too. Kevin was also struggling with his relationship. His wife took him back, after his infidelities so many years ago and he just was not getting the quality time he needed to make it up to her even years later. So, the boys carried on as a four piece. And although they were still making records and albums, they were struggling keeping it together. It was as though Kevin was the glue holding them all.  
Howie looked at Nick, “Jeez are you okay?”  
Nick nodded, “Yeah but no point in keep saying to ourselves the what ifs when it comes to Kevin. He made his decision, so just leave it be.”  
“Anyway…” the smaller blonde continued, “Are we gonna get these rehearsals started?”  
“Yeah, sorry Frick!” Nick said.  
“No sweat Frack!” replied Brian.

The next few hours were crucial to the boys’ gig tomorrow night in Manchester. They worked their arses off getting the dance moves right. They also had girl dancers in the show and so they were rehearsing that performance too. What felt like a lifetime, lasted a couple of hours. They all went for a drink in the nearest local to discuss what plans they are having that night. When they all decided to hit the road, they are parted ways to go and do what they usually do before gig day. Nick buckled himself back into his car and drove back to Wigan, a good 30 minutes away from the arena, to see his girl again. On the way there he would drop off at a station where he purchased a decent bunch of flowers, and some chocolates to go for his lover. He really was looking forward in just spending time with Lindz.

Back in Lindz’s house she gave her house a thorough clean because it needed to be done. Nick would be there in an hour top. She showered, got into her nightie and dressing gown. She got into the living room, turned the dimmer on the lights to make it feel that little bit more romantic. This was the first night Lindz was spending with Nick together like a date. Like mentioned earlier, all they did would be Nick rang her, he would come round, and they would fuck before parting ways. But after the revelations exposed earlier, it felt a little different and it was an amazing feeling she had in her heart. She grabbed her gas lighter and lit her Yankee candle to give off the lovely smell of sweet pea to fill the living room. Her heart jumped with the thought of knowing Nick was coming back. Then the door went. Her grin reached her ears, she was so happy to see him again.   
She checked herself again, making sure she looked good and right. The best thing for Lindz was that she did not have to keep putting make up on whenever she saw him, because he had seen her natural beauty many times before, so she was wonderfully comfortable around him. She unlocked her door and opened it. her jaw dropped when she saw the view in front of her. Nick was stood there, hair styled and not with his usual cap and sunglasses disguise. He looked at her and smirked.   
“Hello beautiful.” Nick said sexily to her. She blushed.  
“Well, someone got some balls, now haven’t they? No disguise.” She laughed, “However someone looks very dazingly without it.”  
It was Nick’s turn to blush. He was used to compliments from the girls. He gets thousands a day from them. But when Lindz complimented him, he would feel a feeling in his heart as if it swelled with love. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips.  
“Not as dazingly as you.” Nick smiled, sparkles glistering in his eyes, “I have something for you.” He continued. He had his hands behind his back. He brought them around to reveal the most beautiful bunch of flowers Lindz had ever received from a guy and a box of her favourite chocolate. She felt spoilt, in a lovely way. She reached out and took the flowers, and instantly smelled them.  
“They are beautiful, and they smell amazing.” They looked at each other. She then reached for the chocolates too, “And while it’s you I’ll share these with you tonight. You remember?”  
He smiled, “I do listen you know. I might not act that I do, but I do remember they were your favourite.”

They walked into the kitchen, whilst Lindz found a vase to put water in for the flowers.  
“Oh, I’ve ordered pizza. I thought you might have worked up an appetite at the rehearsals so I thought you may have been hungry.”  
His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, “That’s perfect!! I like your thinking babe.”  
“And there’s some beers in the fridge for you.” She looked up into his blue sparkling eyes. He shook his head and planted a smooch on her forehead.  
“What?” She said confused.  
He smiled, “You’re amazing you know that! Pizza AND beer. Come here you!” And he cupped her face and passionately kissed her. When they parted, they were smiling.  
“I will do this more often, if I’m gonna get that reaction.” Lindz smirked.  
Nick nodded, “You have my permission to do this EVERY time.”  
They both laughed, still in an embrace. Passionately kissing and hands wandering. Nick’s blonde hair was quite long and when he leant down to kiss Lindz his hair would fall into his eyes and tickle her face. She tried to stroke it back, but it wasn’t having any of it. She broke the hold and went into the fridge, grabbing a beer for Nick and a drink for her.  
“So how was your rehearsals babe?” She asked.  
Nick smiled, “Was good actually. When I had my focus. I was slightly distracted.” He smirked.  
She looked at him, “I have no idea what you are going on about?” She laughed.  
“Yeah, that distracted, Howie noticed. Then AJ and Brian jumped in.”  
Lindz giggled under her breath, “Oh really?! What did you say?”  
Nick wrapped his arms around her waist again, “Oh they know about you. I told them about you.”  
Lindz’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh right. So, they know about me then? I hope it was all good?” She questioned.

Resting on her forehead, he looked at her, “Of course babe.” And kissed her little button nose. Now squeezing her ass cheeks. She looked down and she could feel the heat. Not just from between her legs, but she could feel Nick’s body radiating hotness too. She looked up to his now widened lustful blue eyes, and gently takes his bottom lip between her teeth and lightly sucked it ending in a passionate kiss parting his lips to caress his tongue with hers. Nick let out a slight groan wrapping his arms tighter around her, bringing her torso closer to him. Her left hand, having enough room to move, slowly brushed over his crotch. She then took the full palm of her hand and cupped his bulge, making him jerk a little under her feel. He broke the kiss looking at her, breathing getting heavy, “Is that what you want dirty girl?” while he sides smirks. She nodded, whilst licking her own bottom lips. This was sending him in a spiral in his arousal. She slowly pushed him closer to the worktop in the kitchen, where the top of his hips leaned on it perfectly. He went to caress her breasts when she shook her head. She pulled away from his body and with both hands, she slipped the belt strap out of the clasp buckle, and then undid the buttons to his jeans. Nick holding his breath with each movement she did.   
“Oh, we are doing this here then?” Nick asked. The kitchen window wasn’t covered in anything and it faced out to the front of the street.  
She looked at him, “C’mon live a little Nick. No one is gonna see what is happening, will just see your back.”  
“And me squirming like I’m having some kind of spasm.” 

Lindz laughed. And took a finger and placed it on his lips to shut him up. Not to be silenced but to stop his paranoia in controlling the situation. She knew his long history of drink and taking drugs, so she knew how much the guy panics at certain things. And that was not because she was a fan, but that is because she has seen it first-hand when he was really bad on the drugs. Recently she had seen a difference in him, he was more with it, and his body would, let us just say, perform better and much longer. 

She took the control once again and again with her left hand, she slid it inside his boxers and pulled out his length and his two veg. They had increased in size since this morning, filled up ready for release. They must have been uncomfortable, so she had an idea where she would sort that out for him. Putting her hands into the full grasp she took hold on the base and stroked slowly down to the tip and followed the shaft back down again, cupping his balls at the base. She looked at him, and he would look at her, flustered. He grabbed her from behind her eyes and planted a huge kiss on her lips and pulled away. She started to slide down to her knees and once she was comfy, she grabbed his length again at the base and teasingly she licked the tip of the head. Sending shivers through Nick’s body. His nervous system in full voltage. Subconsciously closing his eyes to enjoy every moment Lindz was doing to him, letting out a moan. Planting little pecks on the head and licking around the rim of the head whilst stroking the length. She took it all, into her mouth. All the way down to the base, and back up again. Licking, sucking, deepthroating and stroking is what she did to his manhood. And with every stroke, lick and suck it would grown that much bigger and harder. Nick, now holding onto the side of the counter holding his breath and struggling to keep his balance on his feet. “Oh fuck!” Would leave his lips every so often and “That’s it!”. She knew he was aching and coming close to his climax that she picked up the pace and went faster and sucking harder. “Shit Lindz!” And he pushed her off him, “No!” He said, looking at her on her knees. “Not yet! But I was awfully close then babe.”

That was the idea she thought. That was what she wanted to do, to let him blow his load in her mouth. But Nick had other plans. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from her knees, took her hand and walked her into the living room. He took off his trainers, pulled his boxers and jeans off and sat there on the couch. Stroking his cock, Lindz took her dressing gown off and threw it on the floor.   
He waved his shaft around, “Sit on it! I want you to ride me babe.” Nick exclaimed.  
She lifted her nightie a little to help her straddle Nick’s lap and slowly descended onto his length, moaning slightly. He smirked, “Fuck baby! You’re sopping!” Building up a rock on his cock, Lindz using her legs rocked her body forward and backwards on his length, alternating to sliding off and back on it. Gripping on the back of the couch she rode him the way he wanted her to do. And her arousal, became compacted. It was coming on thick and fast, her vaginal walls throbbing over him while he was deep inside of her. Knowing this, he took hold of her hips and pushed her further down on him, resulting in her moaning to increase. The contact on his pelvic area and on her hood bursting into electricity throughout her body. She quickened her riding. He grabbed her head to get her to look at him. “Come baby. But keep looking at me. I want to see you.”  
She nodded and although she struggled to keep the eye contact constantly, with arching her back and leaning backwards to get a better feel of him inside and against her walls. But he always brought her face back to his eyes. Nick grabbed her nightie and threw it off almost ripping it. Cupping her breasts, sucking on to them but keeping that eye contact she was getting closer. “Fuck Lindz, you look so fucking sexy when you’re about to come. Now, come on my cock babe! I fucking love it when you do just that!” And it did not take long when she came to her climax, jerking and her whole body shaking as she came to her explosion. Her juices shooting all over his length making him come with her. He offloaded inside her, shifting under her body as he pumped every little drop inside her. Both of them were sweating, panting but they couldn’t stop staring at one another, smiling. Nick reached to her lips and kissed her and then pushed her hairs back behind her ears.  
“I love you,” He blurted out, “I have never realised just how much I love you babes”. He took his arms around her, still inside of her and cuddled her tightly. Their hearts pacing fast together. “Damn it, we should have got a towel beforehand,” Nick laughed. Lindz shook her head, “We don’t need one.” With his confusion face, he was shown why they didn’t need one. Lindz jumped off his lap extremely quick and dropped to her knees, and in-between his legs. She took his length and licked and sucked all the juices from it, leaving it clean. She lifted her head to look at him and licked her lips, “See told you.”  
Nick shook his head giggling, “No wonder I call you dyson. You never leave a drop!”  
She nudged him, “Excuse me? Dyson?”  
He smiled, “Hey, that’s not meant in a bad way. You are the fucking best in that department. No one has ever made me come or almost come whilst sucking this bastard", He said grabbing his cock, “You’re the only one.”  
“Good save mister!” She said laughing. She then got up from her knees, kissed Nick and got dressed again and just in time. 

The pizza guy had arrived with the food. Lindz took the pizzas and came into the living room and Nick picked the film. He picked Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but the original film that was years old. It fitted whilst they were having pizza too, so as they ate their pizza watching the film, they were mimicking the script word for word.   
“Forgiveness is Divine, but never pay full price for late pizza!” They both giggled every time they said a line. Once they finished their pizza they slouched into the couch and as it was a corner couch, they lied back with their legs up, snuggled up and legs intertwined enjoying the film. 

Once the film finished and they saw what time it was, they both called it a night so they both walked up to her bedroom and jumped into bed. Nick asking her to come over into his arms so he could hold her as they both went to sleep. Kissing her forehead and playing with her hair he said, “I love you Lindz, goodnight babes.”  
She looked up at him, with sparkles in her eyes, “I love you too Nick. Goodnight darling.” And she curled up, really secured in his arms as they both fell asleep.


End file.
